


Comfort and Pleasure

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Digimon Adventure Last Evolution Kizuna, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Age Difference, Boyfriends, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, Foot Fetish, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, M/M, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Tai and Matt get comfort from their fathers, at the same time Kyotaro gets a visit from Gennai, the Digidestined mentor figure.
Relationships: Ishida Hiroaki/Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Yagami Susumu | Susumu Kamiya/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Yamada Kyotaro/Gennai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Comfort and Pleasure

Tai heads home to his small apartment. Kicking off his shoes by the door after locking the door behind. He lays on the bed holding his petrified Digivice. He sees Agumon’s face when he closes his eyes. He hears a key being inserted into his front door. He looks up seeing his dad, Susumu in the doorway. His dad toes off his shoes. He forgot his dad was going to visit him tonight to spend the night. He gets up from his bed and hugs his dad tightly crying into his dad’s shoulder. He hasn’t cried while in his dad’s arms since the day Mr. Nishijima died five years ago. The first time was when he came home from the Digital World as he and the others needed to find Kari to protect her from Myotismon. He toed off his shoes once inside while carrying Koromon; after hugging his mom, he ran to his dad hugging him. His arms around his dad’s waist, crying happy tears.

*

Matt locks the door behind him kicking off his shoes by the door. He goes to his bedroom placing his harmonica and petrified Digivice on his dresser. He gets on his bed sitting down with his hands on his head. Gabumon’s face appears when he shuts his eyes. He hears his dad, Hiroaki call his name seeing him in the doorway to his room. His dad has just gotten home from work. He’s been living with his dad in their two men apartment since he was seven years old. He remembers the time his dad woke him up at night, feeling his dad’s socked foot nudging him. He remembers the time he burnt dinner and his dad still found it delicious. He’s gonna miss taking care of their apartment, doing the dishes, washing his dad’s laundry, and making sure his dad eats lunch and dinner due to his long hours at the Fuji TV station. His dad kneels in front of him hugging him tightly.

*

“Agumon.”  
“Gabumon.”  
“He’s gone!” Tai and Matt say heartbrokenly to their dads, who hug them tightly.

*

Kyotaro has gotten home after being in the FBI headquarters in Tokyo for Menoa’s arrest filing the paperwork. He’s been living in Odaiba for the past seven years. He toes off his shoes by the door, then locks his door. He grabs a beer can from his fridge. Sitting on the couch, Kyotaro thinks about Tai and Matt losing their Digimon partners, Agumon and Gabumon. He wonders if he’d feel the same way as Tai and Matt do now if he had a partner Digimon. Grief at losing a dear friend. Suddenly, his laptop glows and a man emerged out of his laptop wearing cream colored robes and boots, brown belt, black turtleneck. The man Gennai has light blue eyes and brown hair, spiking up. The digital being calls himself Gennai as he grins at him. He watches as Gennai sits beside him to talk.

*  
As he cries into his dad’s shoulder; his dad, Susumu says to him, “Don’t worry. I know you’ll see again in the future. It may take some time, but you and Agumon will reunite and have fun together again. I know it’s painful for you to lost another person you care, first Mr. Nishijima five years ago and now Agumon. I’m here for you, Tai. I love you so much, son!”  
Mr. Nishijima’s bloody fist and he still remembers the last thing Mr. Nishijima said to him, “Dream big! I believe in you.” And Agumon’s happy face appear through his tear filled eyes. He remembers Agumon eating food next to him. The two of them playing soccer, although Agumon sometimes popped the soccer ball with his clawed feet. He remembers seeing Mr. Nishijima in his pink boxer briefs, being in the bath together at the hot springs and bathing next to him.  
“Thanks dad. I love you too. Can you fuck me tonight, dad like old times.”  
His dad gives him a smile, nodding. He looks up into his dad’s warm brown eyes. He brings his mouth to his dad’s kissing him. His dad returns the kiss as he falls onto his gently by his dad. He and his dad continue kissing with his dad on top of him.  
*  
His dad is still kneeling in front of him. He grabs his dad’s hands. His dad sits on the bed next to him. “It’s okay to cry son. I cry too, you know after a really long, frustrating day at work and I take a little smoke break during my break. I’m so sorry about Gabumon, sport. He was there for you and he’s the reason you’re no longer as broody as you were when you were a kid. Hahaha.” His dad laughs and he feels his dad’s hand on his shoulder.  
“Yeah you’re right. Gabumon helped me to not bottle up my feelings. He loved when I played the harmonica.”

“Dad, kiss me! I wanna have sex with you one last time.”  
“Okay sport. Just go easy when you fuck me, son. I’m almost fifty years old, I’m a old man.”  
“You still have a strong libido, dad. Your panting and moaning as I suck your cock and fuck you.”  
His dad moans and his body shivers with pleasure and arousal.  
His dad gets on his knees again. He pulls down his jeans and gray briefs and removes his socks. His dad begins to suck on his cock. He moans as he remembers when he practically begged his dad to take him, Tai and Izzy camping eight years ago. His dad drove them to the campsite as they stayed in a small cabin. He chuckles remembering his dad trying and failing to catch fish for dinner. He cooked for the four of them every night. He slept with his dad, both in their briefs on the bed cuddling.

*  
Kyotaro has been talking to Gennai for the past hour. He learned about Tai, Matt and their friends friendship with Gennai through the years.  
“I don’t get why you appeared to me tonight?”  
“I know you’re doing Digimon research while also being in the FBI.”  
“Yes I am.”  
“I’ll be willing to help you with your research, Mr. Yamada.”  
“Call me Kyotaro. And thank you, Gennai.”  
The urge to kiss this digital being from the Digital World that looks like a handsome young man with brown hair and blue eyes is really tempting. Kyotaro thinks back to the last man he dated and had a sexual relationship with. God that was five years ago.  
“I’m just a shy adult who can’t be honest with himself.” He looks over at Gennai with a serious look.  
“What are you shy about, Kyotaro?!”  
Gennai sits closer to him until Gennai is straddling his lap.  
“I like being in charge whenever I’m in bed with a man.”  
“Is that so? I wouldn’t mind following your orders and doing my best to pleasure you, Kyotaro.”  
Gennai looks at him with lust in his eyes. He kisses Gennai putting his arms around his neck. His left hand caressing Gennai’s neck and his right hand in Gennai’s hair softly caressing the man’s hair. They stop kissing.  
“We’re going to my bed, and I’m gonna suck your cock, eat your ass then I’ll fuck you raw.”  
Gennai nods with a smile and his cheeks are red.  
A digital being blushing.  
Kyotaro stands up off his couch, he grabs Gennai’s hand leading him into his bedroom.

In his bedroom, he has Gennai sit on his bed. He kneels in front of Gennai removing his boots and white socks. He unbuckles the belt around the man’s robe removing it. He removes Gennai turtle neck sweater, revealing lightly tan lean muscular chest. He pulls down Gennai’s pants removing them and Gennai’s white boxer briefs off too.  
“Stay sitting and stroke yourself slowly as I strip, Gennai.”  
“Yes Kyotaro.”  
He balances on one foot as he removes his left sock then his right sock. He unbuttons his suit jacket shrugging it off. He loosens his tie then unbuttons his dress shirt removing it. He unbuckles his belt taking it off as it falls onto his pile of clothes by his bare feet. He unbuttons and unzips his pants pulling them down and kicking them away. Standing in his bedroom only wearing a pair of black briefs; Kyotaro sits on Gennai’s lap kissing him with passionate pleasure. He pushes Gennai onto his bed with him on top of Gennai. He slides his hand down Gennai’s chest till he’s holding Gennai’s hard leaking cock. He strokes Gennai’s cock for a few minutes before licking off the pre-cum off his right hand.

Kyotaro kneels between Gennai’s legs, lifting his legs up exposing the digital being’s asshole to him. He firmly holds onto Gennai’s thighs as he leans down to lick his asshole. He hears Gennai’s moaning and groaning.  
“Oh god. You’re eating my ass so good, Kyotaro. Fuck me hard and raw, please sir. Fuck, I haven’t had sex like this since 2002 with my clones!”  
Gennai was fucked and had sex with his clones. He’ll ask Gennai about his clones later after he fucks him and cums in his ass and down his throat.

He slides his cock into Gennai’s ass, thrusting into the digital human looking man. He starts fucking Gennai going a bit faster by the second. He sees Gennai stroking his own cock at the same pace as he’s fucking him. He moans and groans alongside Gennai as his bed rocks beneath him. He leans down as he and Gennai kiss passionately, panting heavily through every kiss.  
“I’m gonna cum, Gennai.”  
“Do it. Cum inside me, Kyotaro Yamada!”  
His cock twitches as warm, juicy white streams of cum shot into Gennai’s ass. He holds onto Gennai as he finishes cumming. He pulls out of Gennai’s ass, his cock softening and still leaking cum. He kneels and sits on Gennai’s chest with his cum dripping cock in Gennai’s face. Gennai licks and sucks on his cum soaked cock hungrily with a smirk on his young looking face. 

The scent of cum and sweat is in the air in his bedroom. He lays on his bed on his left side looking at Gennai’s naked body. He watches as Gennai strokes his own cock. Minutes later Gennai cums as the white streams of cum land on his slim, muscular chest. He gets between Gennai’s legs sucking on his cock and swallowing the digital young man’s cum till he sucks him dry. He licks and swallows the cum off Gennai’s chest. He and Gennai share a cum filled kiss, tasting themselves. He lays back down on his back on his side with Gennai facing him. He grabs onto Gennai’s right hand with his left.  
“I wouldn’t mind coming back to the human world to see you, Kyotaro Yamada.”  
“I wouldn’t either, Gennai. Would you mind telling me about your past sexual relationship with your clones?!”  
Gennai chuckles with a broad smile on his handsome, young looking face.  
“I wouldn’t. Their names are Benjamin, Jackie, Hogan, Jose and Ilya. They all have the same face and body as I do. Well, Hogan is the only one who has a white and red striped one piece swim suit. He loves lounging around on the beach just wearing that. Let me tell you the time I slept with them one after the other. It was the very end of December, 2002.”  
He listens intently to Gennai’s sexual relationship with his clones as he slowly strokes his now hard cock. He pulls Gennai closer to him as he strokes Gennai’s cock too.

Kyotaro strokes his and Gennai’s cocks at the same time as he listens to Gennai’s past sexual relationship with his five clones. White streams of cum land on his hand and on their still sweaty chests. He holds onto Gennai as they kiss. He takes a shower with Gennai, washing each other’s bodies with soap and shampoo. 

Returning to his bedroom, he changes the sheets on his bed. He glances over at Gennai, who’s putting his pair of white boxer briefs. He grabs a pair of black briefs from his underwear drawer putting them on. He lays on the bed as Gennai lays next to him. They kiss passionately with him on top of Gennai, the moonlight shining down on them.

I could get used to being in a serious relationship, even though his partner is a digital human like being from the Digital World, thought Kyotaro. He opens his eyes looking at Gennai with a blushing smile on his face. Deep brown eyes look into blue eyes.  
“Gennai, would you like to be my boyfriend?!”  
“Sure. I’d like that, Kyotaro Yamada. I’ll also introduce you to my clones too.”  
He laughs as he and Gennai go back to kissing each other, tender and passionate ones.

*  
As he continues kissing his dad, Tai runs his hands through his dad’s short brown hair. He thinks he’ll finally cut his long hair after all these years.  
His dad looks at him with concern on his face.  
“Tai, you okay son? Is it about Agumon?”  
“No, not Agumon. I was actually thinking about finally cutting my hair short!”  
“You’ll look just like me then. Though you are two inches taller than I am. Hahaha.”  
He and his dad, Susumu slowly remove their shirts socks and jeans, tossing them onto the floor. He and his dad are both wearing briefs, him wearing light blue briefs and his dad white briefs with an orange waistband. 

He and his dad get into the 69 position. He and his dad are both sucking on their briefs clad bulges, moaning softly. He and his dad both pull down and toss their briefs onto the floor. He sucks on his dad’s light brown cock and licks his balls, while fingering his dad’s ass. He feels his dad’s sucking in his cock and balls too. He moans and shivers in pleasure at what his dad is doing to him. They both stop sucking each other’s cocks as they don’t want to cum just yet. 

He and his dad switch positions again so he’s on his back with his legs up. He’s slowly strokes his cock. His dad is kneeling between his open legs with a bottle of lube in his hand. He shivers from the cool lube being applied on his asshole and he sees his dad putting lube on his own hard cock.

He moans softly as he feels his dad’s cock enter his ass. His dad leans down to kiss him passionately as he thrusts into him. He kisses down his dad’s chest then goes back up to suck on his dad’s nipples. He feels his dad’s tongue licking his neck. His dad gets back in position fucking him a bit faster than before. He clutches his pillows with his fists as he moans, groans and pants in pleasure as his dad fucks him.  
“I’m about to cum very soon, Tai. You ready for Daddy’s cum to be inside your ass, son!”  
“Y-Yeah dad. Do it. Cum inside me. Please dad. Oh god dad! I’m gonna cum too.”  
Tai and his dad both orgasm at the same time. Tai cums on his chest. He feels his dad’s warm cum shoot up his ass. His dad lays on top of him, panting heavily and sweating just like him. He puts his arms around his dad, pressing a kiss on his dad’s cheek.

Tai scoops up the cum on his chest, licking his own cum off his fingers. His dad is watches with a grin. He and his dad jerk each other’s cocks. They cum once again, as cum lands on their sweaty chests. He and his dad scoop up the cum with his fingers, licking each other’s cum, swallowing it all. He and his dad share a long kiss, tasting their own cum. 

His dad pulls the blue blanket up to cover their naked, sweaty and sticky bodies. He lays his head on his dad’s warm chest. His dad caresses his hair.  
“Thanks for this, dad. I really appreciate it.”  
“No need for thanks son. I’m always here for my only boy. I know you’ll see Agumon again, Tai. I’m gonna miss Agumon eating seconds and thirds during dinner then eating dessert with you in your bedroom.”  
He laughs remembering Agumon’s big appetite. His dad and mom both got used to having Agumon around their house, saying he was a cute little dinosaur T-Rex. He closes his eyes briefly and he feels his dad pull him closer to him.  
He snuggles into his dad.  
“So when are you and Matt gonna get back together and get married already?!”  
“Dad!!!”  
“C’mon son. You and Matt are much more closer than best friends and Digidestined partners!”  
“Dad, I get it. Maybe it’ll happen someday.”

Tai laughs and closes his eyes briefly envisioning a future with Matt as his husband.  
*  
Matt groans and pulls on his dad’s brown hair a little roughly as he looks down at his dad sucking him off. His dad looks up at him with a blush on his face, still sucking on his cock while still in his work clothes. He takes off his shirt, tossing it onto the floor.  
“You’re doing such a good job, dad. Keep sucking my cock. Deep throat me dad.”  
His dad has his entire cock in his mouth and he moans appreciatively.  
“Good job dad.”  
His dad responds, “Thank you, sport.”  
He hits his orgasm shooting his load of cum straight down his dad’s throat. His dad swallows it all. His cock gets soft and he leans back on his bed. His dad, Hiroaki licks his lips, looking at him for a moment before he slowly strips off his work clothes.

He sits back on his bed, stroking his cock slowly as his dad loosens his tie, then unbuttons his shirt taking it off. His dad unbuckles his belt pulling it out of the belt loops, dropping his belt on the floor. He strokes his cock a little faster as his dad unbuttons and unzips his pants pulling them down his legs and kicks them aside. His dad is wearing white briefs and black dress socks, then pulls them both off. His dad straddles him, sitting on his lap. He and his dad kiss as he lays them on his bed. He’s on top of his dad, their cocks sliding against their bodies.  
“Son. Please fuck me. Cum in my ass. Please sport. Please.”  
“Since you asked so nicely for Daddy’s cock.”  
He puts lube on his own cock then his dad’s asshole. He loves when his dad begs him to fuck him. He found out about his dad’s submissive side when he was 14 years old. His dad loves being taken care of, loves being called a good boy and longs to have a Daddy of his own.

He slides his cock into his dad’s ass, fucking him in a steady rhythm. He hears his dad’s moans, groans and panting heavily. Matt slams into his dad a little more roughly as he leans down to kiss his dad. He’s about to cum. He cums in his dad’s ass. He sees the look in his dad’s expression, pure pleasure.

He sits back on his knees.  
“Be a good boy and cum, Dad.”  
“Yes Daddy.”  
He watches with a grin as his dad jerks his own cock for a few minutes before he shoots a load of cum on his own chest. His dad pants from his orgasm.  
“Oh god sport. You fuck me so good. I’m gonna miss having you at home with me and taking care of me.”  
His dad laughs.  
“I’m not gonna move out yet. So don’t worry.”  
“Can you suck me off, Matt. Daddy.”  
He moves around so he’s kneeling by his dad’s cock. He takes his dad’s cock in his mouth, sucking and licking his dad’s cum dripping cock. His dad moans appreciatively. He feels his dad’s cock pulse in his mouth and a minute later feels cum shooting down his throat. He swallows his dad’s cum, licking his lips afterward. He lays beside his dad again, putting his arm around him.  
“So when are you and Tai gonna get back together and get married already?! You and Tai are much more than best friends and Digidestined partners, Matt?!?!”  
He grins at his dad.  
“One day I hope.”

He kisses his dad’s cheek as they cuddle on his bed.  
*  
Summer, 2028

Tai and Matt have been married for the past three years and they live together with their two sons. All happy together. He and Matt are at home, while their sons are with their grandparents.

He and Matt are kissing on the couch in the living room. Matt caresses his short brown hair. Their hands are on their pants covered bulges.  
“Let’s go to our bedroom, babe. I’m fucking you first tonight.”  
“Yeah okay. As long as I get to rub and suck on your socked feet before we start fucking.”  
“Alright.”  
He and Matt remove their socks then get off the couch. They are still kissing as they head to their bedroom barefoot.

Tai is wearing zipped bluish grey jacket with a blue collar with a yellow t-shirt underneath, blue pants and gray socks. He’s also wearing blue shoes with yellow soles. Matt is wearing a black turtleneck sweater under a brown leather jacket and cream pants, black socks and shoes. 

He and Matt have already toed off their when they came inside their house. In their bedroom, Tai and Matt kiss gently as they slowly remove each other clothes. He’s wearing blue briefs and Matt’s wearing gray briefs and his brown toe black socks. He and his best friend and husband stand in each other’s arms wearing only their briefs. He and Matt start kissing passionately again as he’s pushed onto the bed by Matt as he pins him onto the bed, laying atop of him. He gazes up at his husband with lust in his brown eyes. Their bulges rubbing against each other as they pant every so often.

They get in the 69 position as he feels Matt’s tongue and mouth sucking on his briefs clad bulge. He moans. He rubs giving his husband’s socked feet a quick massage. Then he starts to lick and suck his socked feet, hearing Matt groaning in pleasure. He and Matt pull off each other’s briefs. He pulls off Matt’s socks from his feet. He gets pinned onto his back and he lifts up his legs exposing his ass. He moans as he feels Matt’s tongue licking his ass, he clutches onto the bedsheets with his fists enjoying what his husband is doing to him. Matt lubes up his own cock then puts lube on his ass. He moans and pants as Matt slides his cock into his ass, and begins to fuck him.

Tai strokes his cock as Matt thrusts into him, going a bit faster than before. Their sweaty bodies slide against each other as they kiss. He and Matt orgasm at the same time, as white streams of cum land on his chest and inside his ass. Matt pulls out and sits on his chest with his cock in his face. He takes his husband’s cock into his mouth, sucking land swallowing the rest of Matt’s load. He squeezes Matt’s ass. He swallows the rest of Matt’s load of cum. Matt gets off him, and lays next to him on his left side. He scoops up his own cum off his chest and feeds it to Matt. Matt licks and swallows his cum, staring directly into his eyes. He and Matt share a kiss tasting themselves. 

He puts his left arm around Matt as they cuddle on their bed.


End file.
